


February 2, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl tilted her head to one side when she viewed bruises on Reverend Amos Howell's arm.





	February 2, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl tilted her head to one side when she viewed bruises on Reverend Amos Howell's arm and eventually remembered his usual smile the minute he was near his abusive master a year ago.

THE END


End file.
